Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 8 \times 5 + 9 \times \dfrac{ 49 }{ 7 } $
$ = 8 \times 5 + 9 \times 7 $ $ = 40 + 9 \times 7 $ $ = 40 + 63 $ $ = 103 $